


The Slytherin Champion

by MelPotter21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelPotter21/pseuds/MelPotter21
Summary: What if things went different in fourth year? What if Harry, Ron and Hermione never made up? What if Harry found Friends in the unlikeliest of places? What if he started to think about what he truly wanted? What if he became The Slytherin Champion?





	1. A Shadow

 

A shadow, hidden in the dark, watched a young man sitting on the grass. That alone wouldn't have been so interesting, no it was the fact that the person was sitting there by himself. Okay even that is not so spectacular right? Just a boy who wanted to be alone for some time. But considering that the young man was Harry Potter it was pretty interesting. The Potter heir was almost never seen alone in all his time at Hogwarts. But that had changed in the last two weeks. Ever since his name had come out of the goblet everything had changed.

The house of the kind had started to show their malicious side, the smart ones had become nothing but gossipers, his own house didn't believe him. And as if that wasn't enough his best friend had called him a cheater. The only hope the boy had, his other best friend, had also started to distance herself.

Harry Potter was truly alone.

* * *

The shadow watched with interest as Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and began to scribble down something .After a few minutes he seemed to have finished his note because he packed the parchment away and just laid in the sun.

The Shadow formerly known as Pansy Parkinson argued with herself if she should talk to the young man. Even if Pansy would never admit it she was always intrigued with the mystery that was Harry Potter. Just as she was about to decide the decision was taken from her.

Pansy could hear voices coming from the castel. She the heard the footsteps and the persons shouting were none other than her housemates Draco Malfoy,Blaise Zabini and Daphne. At first she didn't understand what was going on but as they came nearer she began to progress what they were saying.

The Slytherins were searching for Blaise's snake. She must have escaped from the dungeons once again and it seemed that she was somewhere around here.

* * *

Harry was just trying to relax for a few minutes before he would have to face his peers again. Then he heard the voice of Draco Malfoy and some other Slytherins approaching and knew his rest was over. As it seemed they were searching for someone. He wondered who the person was that they were searching for because he couldn't remember to ever have heard the name was still searching for a face to the name as he heard a small hiss from a few meters beside him.

,, _Stupid humans ...Want to take me back inside the cold. Don't they know I need the sun to live._ ''

Harry wanted to laugh. Not only had a Slytherin snake a snake as pet, no he also didn't know how to care for the it. If he didn't pity the snake - The animal, he would probably find it so he just looked to where he assumed the snake to be and started talking.

,, _h_ _ello ... eh ... snake ''_

The snake was by his side in nothing more than a moment.

,, _You ... you... speak can understand me.''_

 _,,Yes''_ Harry answered

The snake was quiet for a moment. Then she looked nervous - as far as snakes can look nervous - at him.

,, _Could you ... could you ... talk with my human and explain to him why I need to go outside?''_

Harry didn't know what to do. On one side he wanted to help the snake but on the other side he really wasn't in the mood for more insults thrown his way. I the end his need to help people, and snakes, won. He stood and held his arm out to the snake. She happily wrapped herself around it. He sighed and stalked in the direction of Malfoy,Zabini and Greengrass.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wasn't having a good day. Not only was Harry Potter the only thing the pupils of Hogwarts would talk about, also his friend Blaise had managed it yet again to lose his pet snake and now he had to help search for it.

Then he saw said Gryffindor coming towards him.

,,What do you want Potter?'' the other boy didn't flinch,didn't blink, no he just looked at him. Then he spoke with such a melodious and still confident tone that Draco couldn't help himself but be jealous.

,,I heard you shouting for someone. Is that someone possibly a snake ? ''

,,Yes ''blurted Blaise out ,,Have you seen her ? ''

Harry just showed them his arm. Around it was comfortably wrapped a snake. Blaise wanted to take the snake but she just hissed at him, well it looked like she was hissing at him, when in reality she hissed at Harry to remind him that he said he would talk to "her human".

Harry tried to calm her and answered her in Parseltongue .

,, _Calm down.I didn't forget it. Actually I will talk to him right now, okay?''_

The snake nodded and Harry turned his head to look in the unbelieving faces of the three Slytherins He waved his hand in front of their faces.

,,Hey, you okay? ''

The Slytherins snapped back to reality and just nodded.

,,Well '' Harry said ,,Your snake asked me to pass along a message. She said that the Castle is too cold for her. She needs the warmth of the sun. You should probably go outside with her more often or at least apply a heating charm.''

The Slytherin just nodded. Harry let the snake slither over to Blaise,nodded his head and turned to walk away. He was already a few meters away when he heard something he never thought to hear from a Slytherin.

,,Thank you ''

It was nothing more than two words. It was nothing special and still he felt the warm feeling in his heart.

* * *

Pansy smiled as she saw them talking. For some people it may seem like nothing but to the her it was a big step.  
Maybe there was Hope for her ...


	2. Green Eyes

Pansy didn't know what surprised her more: That Harry Potter was once again sitting outside alone or that she actually went to talk to him. Well you couldn't really call it talking considering she just went over and then stared at him without saying a word.

,,Hi ''

Harry said in his melodious voice. No sneer, no disdain, just the voice and his angelic face.

,, ... eh... hi? ''

Pansy wasn't really a person to be nervous but every time she thought of Harry Potter she couldn't help but have this feeling in her stomach. These piercing green eyes, his windswept black hair, ...

Harry looked at her and she felt as if he could look into her soul. These eyes ...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter was not having a good day. Well, to be honest ever since his name had come out of the goblet his days had been bad. It wasn't even because the whole school seemed to believe he wanted to be in the tournament, it was because his best friends didn't believe him. They had been through so much together and still they couldn't at least stand by him.

He didn't even need them to believe him. Of course it would be nice for once to have someone believe him but it wasn't the most important thing for he thought that they would at least stand by him, be there for him.

Harry was sad, angry, lonely, ...

He just wanted one normal year. One! Was that too much to ask?

Harry passed by a group of Ravenclaws who started to whisper as soon as the saw him. He just couldn't hold it any one more . The next person that did something to anger him he would lose his temper on. Oh, the infamous Evans Temper ...

He went outside to the lake to calm down. After a few minutes he could hear someone did nothing. He hoped if he ignored the person, he or she would just go away .The person didn't go. In the end he murmured a greeting and looked up to see who it was, just to be surprised.

Directly in front of him stood Pansy Parkinson. She managed to stutter out a greeting and then went back to being silent.

The silence was disturbed by a shout.

,,Harry''

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astoria Greengrass ran over the lawn in his direction.

Pansy wondered why the young Slytherin would behave this way. Then she saw Astoria jump into Harry's arms. Pansy admitted for a moment she was jealous.I mean who wouldn't? Seeing another girl in the arms of your crush. Him twirling her around. It was such a perfect picture. The height,the hair colors, everything.

Shortly: It was dreadful .

Then she heard another shout. This time it was for Astoria. She turned around just in time to see Daphne storming towards them. Draco, Blaise and Theodore Nott not far behind.

,,Potter! Put her down! Now!''

Daphne had her wand pointed at Harry. He just grinned.

,,I would like to see you try to take me down'' he said ,,But because I'm sure we both don't want Astoria caught in the middle, I will put her down''

Draco,Blaise and Theo were standing behind Daphne and had also drawn their wands.Harry didn't even blink. If he could fight a basilisk, he would have no problem with four teenagers.

,,Astoria, come here instantly.''

Daphne demanded. Harry started to smirk. He knew how much the girl hated to be ordered around.

,,No'' Astoria said ,,I have to say it's really comfortable here''

She grinned at Harry and he grinned right back.

Daphne was shocked. She had never seen her sister behave this way.

,,How do you even know each other?''

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was irritated, directly in front of him was the girl of his dreams. In the arms of Harry Potter. First he got all the fame and now also the girl? Life just wasn't fair.


End file.
